The Legend Of The Power Stone
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic & Axel Go on an Adeventure in Search for a long lost artifact
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Power Stone

"Sonic you're on in 5 minutes" Shouted the producer

"Ok" Shouted back Sonic

Sonic was at a studio getting ready to shoot one of his new commercials, apart from saving the world, he's always makes time for the small things, right now he was backstage getting prepped for this new commercial and his bud Axel was with him

"You ready Razor" Axel asked "yep this should be easy, just gonna introduce a new energy drink that's all" Sonic said

"Sonic were all set for you buddy" someone shouted

"Alright let's do this" Sonic said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Light camera and…ACTION!

"Hi I'm Sonic Hedgehog you know me as both world savior and fastest thing alive I always give it my all to protect the innocent with my trademark super sonic skills, but like most heroes I usually get thirsty and need energy, that why I drink **Blue Shock **it gives you the energy you need now without the crash later, try it today in four different tasty flavors, **Blue Shock** it will give you the **shock** you need"

"and cut, Perfect Sonic nicely done, here is your check" the director gave Sonic a check

"Thanks you sir" Sonic said

Sonic looks at the check to see how much he earned "hmm not bad pretty good" Sonic said as rejoin Axel who was trying out the drink

"I gotta admit this is very good these are gonna sell fast" Axel said

"I think so, anyway let's go to the bank let's cash this check in" Sonic said

So Sonic & Axel go to the bank to cash the check that Sonic received, on there way they past the city library and they happen to see there good friend "hey look T bone is there let's go see what's up" Axel said

Deciding to cash the check later they go in to the library to see Tails "hmm I never been in here since Anesthesia & Dega tried to rule the city" Sonic said, they walk up to Tails who was sitting on one of the armchairs inside "hey guys how'd the commercial go" Tails asked "not bad plus the drink is good" Axel said "what chu reading there little bud" Sonic asked " I'm reading about Anicent Treasures, hey guys check this out" Tails shows the two a page of the book it had a picture of a sparking object "what is that" Axel asked "that is the legendary Power Stone" Tails replied "Whoa it almost looks like a Chaos Emerald, but wait this one looks different it's like it's bigger" Sonic said "but wait I always taught that there were only seven emeralds in the world, but with this 1 that makes eight" "i doubt it has anything to do with the Chaos Emeralds but the Power Stone Has amazing energy more powerful then the seven emeralds themselves" "so your saying that even with all seven Emeralds combined that it can't be match with that one gem?" "that right but it hasn't been located in over 400 years" "Sonic we gotta get this Emerald this could be big"

"what could be big" said a voice from behind, they boys turned to see there friend Sally

"hey Sally how was the trip to L.A" Sonic asked "oh is was great I had loads of fun, so anyway what were you saying 'this could be big'? Sally asked

Both Sonic & Axel didn't really want to really say that there very much into finding the Emerald, but didn't wanted to say it to Sally cause she would make a big deal of it but unfortunately Tails blew it "we were talking about this Power Stone"

Tails happily said "shit" Axel taught

"OH cool if your going on a big adventure to find it, I wanna come too" Sally said "uhhh were not really going to find it" Axel lied "uh yeah we uh just wanted to know more about it that's all, sorry Sal didn't want to get your hopes up" Sonic said "oh it's ok" Sally Sadly said "wait I taught you said you were going to find it" Tails asked Sally raised an eye on the two,

"uh no we didn't mean it Tails we just taught it would be a good idea to go but I we don't think so" "yeah that's right Tails were not going don't worry about" Sonic lied "well ok anyways I have to go I'll catch you later byyye " Sally said as she skipped on out of the library "Tails why did you have to tell her were finding the Stone?" Axel asked "I taught you said you weren't going to find it" Tails said "we lied we gonna find it, we just didn't want to say it in front of her that's all" Sonic said "You guys are really gonna go to Egypt to find the Crystal Emerald" Tails asked

"yes Tails we are" Axel said "well if you are really gonna do this then I suggest you go see professor Wilson, she studies Egyptian artifacts maybe she can help you, tell her you're a friend of mine" Tails said "Great idea Tails Thanks for the help, but listen Sonic & I gotta do this only don't tell anybody, not even Knuckles, or Shadow not anyone got it T?" Sonic said "got it I won't say who, anyway Professor Wilson teaches at the university of S.S she should be in her lab" Tails said "thanks Tails we'll go see her right now, come on Sonic let's juice" Axel said as he and Sonic zipped out of the library towards the university of S.S

What you do think?

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sonic & Axel were walking to the University of Station Square Axel began to speak "I gotta admit I feel like a treasure hunter doing something like this, this could the biggest adventure for us you know" Sonic then spoke "you know you could be right I mean we never gone to Egypt before and were going there to find a lost treasure, for some reason I feel like Indiana Jones"

After talking and walking they finally reached the University of S.S "finally university of Station Square let's go find Wilson" Sonic said they walked up the stairs towards the entrance once up they entered inside the building looking around they begin to question "ok where is Professor Wilson's Class" Axel said, Sonic then spotted a directory and searched for Professor Wilson "Ax Wilson is in the bottom floor 454 looks like we have to go up, Stairs or Elevator?" Sonic asked

"uh… let's go Elevator rest up my legs for the day," Axel said "alrighty then let's take the Elevator" Sonic said, So Sonic & Axel head to the Elevator and push the button for the Elevator it arrives in a few seconds and both of them get on and press the button for the fourth floor and the door closes.

Upon reaching the fourth floor the door opens and both heroes walk out of the elevator now they walk down the corridors to the professor's class they were getting weird looks from students down the hall, they were whispering.

"Is that Axel Rogan & Sonic Hedgehog?"

"What are those two doing here?"

As they were hearing the comments the duo past two young women who whispered something to themselves "hey those are Amy's friends what are they doing?" As Sonic & Axel finally reached their destination the students didn't take there eyes off the brothers "jeez what's wrong with these people, haven't they seen famous people before?" Sonic said. Axel then knocked on the door which was opened but they knocked anyways because they don't wanna be rude

'Yes?" came a voice inside

Uh excuse me Professor Wilson" Axel said

Someone walked to the door way wearing a business outfit the ones that females would wear she was wearing glasses and had her hair tied up in a neat bun

"Ah your Sonic Hedgehog & Axel Rogan it's an honor to have you here, uh is there a reason why you are here?" asked the professor

"We came here to find you, you know a friend of ours Miles 'Tails' Prowler" Sonic asked

"Why yes I do know him, he's such a genius at his young age, how can I help you two?"

"Tails told us you study Egyptian artifacts and we wanted to know if you have any information on one particular item" Sonic said

"Which item would that be" She asked

"The Crystal Chaos Emerald" Axel said

"ooh that, well I do have some good information you can have a look at follow me" professor Wilson lead the guys to her office it was filled with books about ancient artifacts, she pulled one book off the shelf and handed it to Axel

"This book has the information that you seek about the Emerald"

Axel takes a look inside the book "this is information we could really use, thanks for your help Professor" Axel respectfully said

"Call me Angela" she smirked

"Ok…Angela thanks for your help, we'll be leaving now see ya" Axel said

As Both Sonic & Axel exited the classroom Angela eyed Axel as he made his way out

"Hmm he does look handsome" she said

After taking care of business with the Professor Sonic & Axel decide to get something to eat to they head to the coffee shop for some lunch when they sat down at a table Axel opened the book he received and started to read it

"Hmm… I gotta admit this is going be very interesting getting this Emerald no one knows of this, if Eggman found out about this he would try and take it from under our noses we have to play this smoothly after we eat let's head over to G.U.N we need some weapons for this journey" Axel said

As Axel was reading something caught his eye in the book, it was a name of a famous explorer "hey Sonic check this out, Douglas Quinn actually was the first person to

discover the emerald" Sonic looked at Axel and said "who's Douglas Quinn?" "He's a famous explorer who led an expedition to find a lost treasure, wait a sec maybe this is

emerald is the lost treasure" Axel said "yea but how long ago was that?" Sonic asked Axel took a sip of his cola and said "500 years ago" Axel said, Sonic early choke on his

sandwich "500 years ago, fuck that's a waaaay long time man" Sonic said "ok here's what I can remember, Douglas Quinn goes out to Egypt with over 100 other adventurers

he recorded every minute detail what happened on that journey he found the treasure but the thing was though there were a group of thieves who confronted Quinn who demanded to hand

over the treasure, But like all treasure hunters, they carry weapons it was a huge standoff, bullets were flying everywhere but remarkably Quinn survived but was wounded badly

and most of his expedition was shot and killed so he gather is surviving crew and headed somewhere safe, they boarded they ship and sailed away"

"but what after that?" Sonic asked

"that all I know but I do know this if we find those journeys we can find that emerald

"now hold on a sec there Ax thats easier said then done those journals could be anywhere around the world" Sonic said

"well that means we have to look to our source for help" Axel said

"lemme guess Tails right? Sonic asked and Axel nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after lunch Sonic & Axel headed to Tails' lab to find out more info on Douglus Quinn's journals

"anybody could have those journals, famous explorers would pay top dollor for his journals they would be after the emerald for years" Sonic said

"hey wait a second i found the guy who has em, his name is Francis Cade, holy shit this lives in Mobius, looks like were going back home for this one" Tails said,

Axel looked at the computer and saw the name and said "your right this bastard has the journals, so....were robbing this guy? "no dude are you nuts we don't even know the guy. I say we meet this guy face to face and ask him for the journals, but if he's a bitch, then we'll rob him" Sonic said "thats good enough for me, Tails fire up the Tornado were going to Mobius" Axel said.

**Looks like they found the man with the journals now there gonna pay him a visit**

**find what happens next time**

**Read & Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next day Sonic along with Tails & Axel go over the plan to get the journals, there currently at Tails' workshop,

"Okay I figured out the plan we disable the alarm and we enter from the rooftop of his house, he has guards pretty much everywhere around his place so we have to use stealth, and another thing is we can't

be seen by anyone in Mobius if anyone finds out there were screwed" Axel said

"Were not gonna get caught trust me Axel" Sonic ensured his friend

"Guys you need to remember one thing Cade is a ex commander with GUN, I heard he's been after the treasure for years" Tails said

"Look were not gonna get caught, but remember one thing we gotta take out those guards, T your in right?" Axel asked

"Oh hell yes I was in before you were" Tails said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio get their things and get on board the X tornado, Axel was wearing what was heist gear, dressed in all black with black gloves and a bluetooth in his ear (like Nathan Drake in heist gear) "all right guys lets go do this, Tails to Mobius" Sonic said.

"Roger that" Tails responded

The Tornado takes to the skies and towards their destination

"You sure you know what you're doing Axel" Sonic asked

"Trust me I done this kind of thing a lot, just remember Tails you gotta knock off those alarms and cameras before we enter" Axel said

"Don't worry they'll be off before you know it" Tails said

After about half an hour of flying the gang land on Mobius near the Wave Ocean, they gather there things and head into town in their heist gear, instead of his red sneakers Sonic had on Black ones, Tails was wearing Black Sneakers as well.

Following the path to Cade's Mansion the trio make their way there without being seen, so far is hasn't really worked as there walking they hear whispers from nearby people 'is that's Sonic, we better tell the Princess that he's here, she'll be overjoyed' 'what happened to his red sneakers?'

Their kept hearing this so they decided to run to the mansion before word got out.

After avoiding the folks of Mobius they finally make it to their destination,

"Man this house is huge; those Journals can be anywhere where do we start?" Sonic asked

"We won't need to start from one place, Sonic you take the bottom floor and I'll take the top, Tails you're in charge of disabling the security alarms we won't be getting in there unless the systems down" Axel said

"I'll take care of it Axel, but how are you gonna get through the guards without being noticed?" Tails asked.

By hearing this Sonic looked at the front of the mansion and saw six arms guards

"Oh shit that is so not good, now what are we gonna do?" Sonic asked.

Just then Axel pulled something from his toolkit on his back, it was a gun "were gonna tip the odds, back in our favor" Axel said.

"Dude I don't use guns and what the heck are you doing we can't kill them" Sonic exclaimed

"Relax Gandhi these are tranquilizer guns, totally non lethal" Axel assured Sonic but he still wasn't convinced "just pretends it House of the Dead"

Finally convinced Sonic takes the gun "good thinking Ax" Sonic said.

"Great, now look just a bit of advice these have terrible range but they kick you to sleep in matter of seconds but we still need to get up close, you okay with that?" Axel said

"Like you said it's like House of the Dead, I'm ready" Sonic allow with Axel head towards the mansion while Tails takes cover in a nearby bush.

"Ok guys it's go time" Tails said via comlink

Sonic & Axel found a tree to climb both climb and get to the grounds undetected they make their way to the back entrance "shit there's guards here too, take em out Ax" Sonic quietly said to his friend,

Axel aimed and fired and dart at the guard which was a direct hit the guard felt flat to the ground, with the area clear Axel & Sonic decide to climb in through the window from a tree nearby "there's gonna be more inside shoot at anybody Sonic" Axel said.

Making their way inside the Mansion they were in shock, why were they in shock, because "There's so many fucking doors here, where do we start?" Sonic said.

"You take downstairs I'll search up here"

"Alright"

Sonic creped downstairs while Axel searched the top and he'll have a hard time with which one contains the item he's looking for, "what do we have here" Axel said to himself as he found an unlock door, inside he found it was a small office with a computer and desk, he walked up to the computer desk and searched the drawers, after digging around he found an old case curious he took it out and opened it, Axel had the biggest smile when he found out what was inside "Douglas Quinn's lost dairy, son of a bitch" he took it out and scan the pages he noticed something else inside the box as well, there were two things one was a some sort of medallion it was shaped like a crescent moon with pearls and a gold plating, and the other thing was a necklace with a small red stone on it, feeling it might have a clue to the treasures he takes both of it "sorry Cade, but you're a jackass"

"Guys come in" Tails spoke from the comlink

"What's wrong Tails" Sonic spoke from his comlink downstairs

"You two gotta get out of there now, someone's coming in it might be Cade" Tails said

"I got the book Sonic, let's get outta here quick" Axel said

Sonic met up with Axel upstairs and both escape from the window they came in from, seeing the guard is still unconscious they knew they had to get out of there quick, making their way to the tree they climb to get to the mansion they climb it and walk away towards the bush like nothing happened

"Well did you get it" Tails asked

"Little present from Quinn" Axel showed them the dairy

"Ohhhh you found it" Sonic said.

"That's not all, this is what I found with the book" Axel showed both Sonic & Tails

"Wait a minute I seen this before" Tails said

"You have?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, but let's get out of here and get back to my workshop, I tell you about it there" Tails said

So the trio run back to the Tornado without being seen by the towns folks as they make their way to Wave Beach they see a couple of people around the Tornado

"Holy Crap is that…"

"…Sally & Bonnie?

**Uh Oh. How are they going to get out of Mobius now when Sally & Bonnie found there plane?**

**Find Out Next Chapter**

**Read & Review **


End file.
